Life sux don't it?
by jenlalonde
Summary: Kris is at a bar she meets a guy alot older then her sorry relly sux at summerys storys alot better contains drugs and sexual themes
1. the meeting

author note: i do not own anyone exept Kris and her friends. everyone else belongs to themself.this story contains graphic nature including drug usage and alcohol and sex. please be aware that you are warned and read at your own risk

Kris took a long hard shot from her 12 alchohlic bevredge. was it her 12? she couldnt rember. she stared down a older man. she always loved older men. and this one looked old enough to be her father. but he was damn hot. he had a black pony tail and he was wearing black pants with a bouten up black silk shirt with flames on it.

he looked over at the girl who looked to young to be at the bar. but damn did she look like Amy. why was he still thinking about amy? it had been 16 years when was he gonna get over her. he was surprised the club had let her in. then again she could be older then she looks. he took another shot of vodka when he saw her walk over to him she sat next to him at the bar.

"seem to be alone. did your crew ditch you?" Kris asked swirling her hair around her fingure.

"nah. here with my brother. well for my brother moarl support ya know?" he asked. looking into her deep hazel eyes just like amys...

"hm well don't want you to be alone why dont you chill with us. im kris by the way. and that over there is my crew." kris said pointing back at the table she came from

"ah thanks.im matt. pleased to meet you. wouldn't mind hanging out with you. but how would your boyfriend feel about that?" he asked.

" what boyfriend. im single. so matt wanna dance?" kris asked

Matt smiled getting up leading her to the dance floor. Matt could sense something was wrong but what? who cared he was haveing fun with a girl. he hadnt been with someone in a relasionship since Amy. Kris relized his distanceness and put his hand on her breast. Matt smiled down at her. and shoke his head. she smiled up. maybe she was lying to him. its not like he knew she was 16

"if you dont mind me asking how old are you? i'm 47" Matt said

" im 29 is that ok?" She asked hoping she didnt blow him away

"hey its legal" he cracked

Kris laughed taking his hand and leading him to a washroom. she took off her shirt and exposed her breast to him.

"touch them." she said

Matt was drunk and had no clue what he was doing. his hand made contact with her breast and then it happened. his cock jumped up in his pants and there was no stoping him then

Kris layed naked. it was 4 am. her mother was going to kill her. matt walked back in the bathroom locking the door with 6 shots in his hand. Kris sat up against the wall. she took one shot and let it run threw her body.kris put on her thong and bra before takeing another shot. matt had already finished his three. matt handed kris her pants she got fully clothed and fixed her hair. she wrote down her number with eye liner and gave it to matt. before takeing another shot

"ask for me cause my roommate might answer" Kris lied. Matt nodded. he walked kris to her cab paying for that. Kris arrived home and she walked in the door to see her mother sitting there tear stained face.

"mom not now." Kris said looking in Amy's Hazel eyes

" Kris you promised. you swore after the accident. there would be no more drugs no more alcohol and no more racing or late nights. kris you promised me. and i smell alcohol. hunny you almost died. i can't lose you! i can't even look at you right now" Amy said threw tears of that memory

"mom chill out ok. i went to a club and i met a guy i like. and i know you wont like him cause he's around your age and he's sweet and i don't care what you think!" Kris said

"he just wants to get into your pants!" Amy screamed at her daughter

" he already did!" kris screamed before Kris ran up to her room slamming the door avoiding the outside world and leaveing amy sitting on the stares with tears falling down her face and her heart breaking with every beat. Amy loved kris she wanted to protect her but Kris wouldnt let her. Kris was to frigan stuborn. Amy hit the wall her fist smashing it and leaving a dent. the wall apperintly one due to the blood streaming on her hand she ran up to kris's roomopening the door to revel kris already asleep. Amy layed next to her slinging her arm around her child she could protect her sleeping child but she couldnt protect her child when she woke. crying silently on kris's back she slowly fell asleep.


	2. hangover

authors note: alright if you dont like the story DONT READ IT ok? this one might be alittle longer and better then the first. hope you like it

Kris woke up slowly looking at her alarm clock 2:00 pm flashed her head was pounding she moaned then looked at her mom laying on the floor Kris semi-smiled throwing the blanket over her then running in the bathroom throwing up. she rolled over laying on the floor playing with her navel ring

"i Hate hangovers." she declaired to the wall

"then dont drink" Amy said comeing in brushing her teeth

Kris gave Amy a mean glare when the phone rang and Kris raced her mom to the phone like always kris ran grabing the phone and holding it over her head

"ha!" she said before walking away and answering

"hello?" She greeted

"hey is Kris there?" Matt asked

Kris smiled to the floor

"yea this is me whats up hun?"

"one hell of a hang over. couldnt stop me from calling you tho."

" aww hun thats sweet. yea i got a hang over to. mom... i mean my room mate enjoys laughing at me" Kris laughed

"thats mean" Matt chuckled before continueing "wanna meet me at the show?" he asked

"yea. i'll meet you in a hour k?"

"yea thats cool"

"love ya bye muah" Kris said smiling

"bye" he said

they hung up and Kris turned to be face to face with Amy

"room mate. Kris your Lying to him" Amy said

Kris walked by her she walked into the bathroom striping and getting in the shower

Amy looked at the phone she picked it up tears struck her eyes at the cell phone number. Matt. she dialed the number.

"hey sexy" Matt greeted

"aw hi to you to hardy get your ass over to 345 cameron road. now" Amy said before hanging up

Amy looked at the picture of her and kris danceing on the wall she placed the tips of her fingures on it she cryed for her daughter. or was it for fear of loseing her daughter? it seemed like seconds she stared at that picture but it had been 23 minutes and matt was knocking on her door she opened the door grabing her wallet out of her pocket.

"so your kris's room mate" matt said looking at the women he still loved.

" im her mother look" she said poining to the birth certificate in her wallet she saw kris standing at the other end of the room in a towel with tears in her eyes and then she pointed to another place on the paper " shes sixteen and your her father" Amy said before dropping the wallet and walking away leaveing Kris and Matt standing there Matt looked up at Kris as her eyes stayed glued to the floor.

"what the fuck where you thinking. a. you where in a bar.and with a fake id to b. you knew i was to old. your to young for this shit." Matt said feeling a sense of fathhood but from past expirence he expected the war.

" ok Matt or Dad or whatever. this is minor compaired to me when i was thirteen" Kris said

" oh what is there that is worst."

" you wanna know ok. i was adicted to cocain and heroin and i draink and fucked guys. and i drove until one day i got into a car crash and shattered my leg" Kris yelled Amy stood behinde her looking to the ground

" another lie?" he asked Amy

Amy simply shook her head. "no its all true."

Matt felt a sense of regret when kris ran into her bed room. he looked at Amy

"so wheres adam?" he asked

" i have no clue he dumped me cause he wanted me to getan aborsion and i wanted kris so yea." Amy said

"oh. im sorry" Matt said

" dont be. if i would of listened to you in the first place my little girl would have had a better life." they both walked to the door.Matt kissed Amy and she stood there before doing the only thing she thought was right for Kris...


	3. life

authors note: thanks to katie.your the only possitive source this ones for you

Amy kissed matt back closeing the door and smiled

"wow i missed you" Amy said smileing

" i missed you to" Matt said kissing her again when a huge bang erased the thought.

Amy ran to the door. she turned the nob but it was locked

"hunny open the door please... kris please say something...Hunny are you ok!" Amy yelled threw the door before slaming her shoulder to the door and the doors hinges fell to the floor to revel kris holding a straw and blood from the front of her face which was on the floor and a white power in her hair and a bag in one hand and a binder on the bes with the powder on it as well. Amy rushed to her side. and Matt called 911. Amy cried placeing her head on kris's back and the blood kept rushing out.

"kris hunny if you can hear me i promise your gonna be ok. mommys gonna make sure." Amy said sadly not sure if she was trying to reasure herself or kris.

Matts hand took a pinch of the powder in his hand " cocain" he declaired.

Amy still sat on kris's floor cryinging and nodding "i know. and heroin" she said looking at the needle on kris' bed. before rushing out to the hospital with matt.

hospital

the nurse walked up to Amy with a sad look as she saw amys face. her eyes red and puffy and her makeup was smuged eveywhere

"ms. dumas im sorry it doesnt look like shes going to make it. she lost so much blood and her body couldnt handle the drugs im sorry. we give her an hour" the nurse said

Amy got up throwing down the chair and punching the wall before falling into matts arms crying and yelling at god. matt led her to Kris's room. Amy sat down beside Kris and took her daughters hand in her own.

"im sorry mom" Kris began

"shh. dont be hunny just be strong" Amy choked out.

Kris had tears in her eyes

"they said im gonna die in a hour mom. its weired i do it everyday of my life for a year and im fine. but i do it one day and im gonna die. im scared mom" Kris said sobbing lightly

"hunny dont just take what they say and leave it. fight. your good at that and i love you. so much." Amy cryed

"mom hate to bust your bubble but look at me you think i can really do that?" Kris asked smileing lightly

"you have to. baby i need you. sixteen years cant end this way. god hunny you gotta do this." Amy cried lightly

Kris sang gentally to amy "we live on front porchs and swing life away we get by just fine on minamim wage if love is a labour i'll slave till the end i wont cross these streets till you hold my hand"

Amy cryed gentally

"i'll do it for you mom"


	4. world is falling

authors note:ok im gonna skip a couple days you probly can imagine what would happen everyoes overjoyed shes not dead. anyway to the story

Kris watched her mom and matt kissing at the kitchen table then she looked at her mom then to her own stomach. she just got out of the hospital and she goes to see the man who gives her drugs then gets pregnate smart huh? she looked at her boyfriend playing the game. how would she explain this to hunter?

Amy looked over to Kris she seemed so distant. Amy wish Kris would just tell her whats going on. maybe it was the paranoia of almost dieing. but Kris would be over it by now.

"kristina anything you need to talk about?" Amy asked

"nah mom im fine." Kris said placeing a fake smile before sitting on Hunters lap he kissed her shoulder as he took a sharp turn on the raceing game and in kris's mind she saw the world spin and then the wall forcing the dash board in towards her. her leg shattering under it. a loud scream escaped her mouth. the two boys hit pause and both grabed kris' arm matt and Amy stood behind Hunter.

"Kris are you ok?" Amy asked worried

"flashback of the crash sorry guys" Kris said

"its ok." dan -kris' friend- said

Amy placed a hand on kris' head before walking away

"hunny i can stop playing this." Hunter said lovingly to her.

Kris felt like she was dyeing inside. how could she do this to him?

"nah its ok. im gonna go take a shower" She said sweetly kissing his cheek.

Amy stood there helplessly watching kris go. "i love her so much" Amy said to the air and everyone just nodded agreeingly Hunter started the game again wishing he could help kris threw whatever was wrong.

Amy walked towards the bathroom she knocked gentally on the door she heard the sobbs behind the door.

"baby can i come in?" she asked playing with the door handle.

"mom i need to tell you something..."kris said threw her sobbs.

Amy walking in the bathroom locking the door she sat beside Kris and put her arm around her holding her.

"baby tell me whats going on." Amy said looking into her daughters Hazel eyes.

"mom im pregnate." Kris said and sobbed harder.

Amy stood and backed up alittle waiting for the 'ha i got you!' but she relized it wasnt gonna come. she paced and held her hair and let tears fall from her eyes

"Matts?" she asked Kris shook her head she saw the worrie in her mothers eyes

"well who the fuck is it kris!" Amy screamed then relizeing how mean that sounded. 'for god sake im supossed to be conforting her' Amy thought

"jake" Kris wispered.

Amy paced and then shook her head " your not ready for a child! fuck kris! your still a kid! what are you gonna do baby? what you gonna do?" she screamed

Kris cryed and got up she ran as fast and as far as she could she stoped and relized she was infront of jakes house. he jumped over the rail and stood infront of her

"hey baby need some coke?" he asked putting his hand on her waist.

"no jake im pregnate and its you'rs." kris sobbed.

"what? mine? no way! i dont want a kid. to bad man. raise it yourself. stay away from me" Jake said jogging up the stairs

Kris turned around and saw her mom leaning on the car glaring at jake. Kris walked past the car. Amy ran behind her daughter.

"come on hunny. let go tell everyone else." Amy said

" mom leave me alone. i'll do all this on my own you wont even need to look at my kid" Kris said

" aw come on dont be like this im sorry i overreacted i just didnt expect this" Amy said lovingly

" And you think i did?" Kris screamed before falling into Amys arms crying heavily.

"no hunny i dont but i'm still gonna be beside you threw all of this. and i'll be there to hold your hand or to let you cry on my shoulder. but hunny im not gonna leave you alone to face this yourself" Amy reasured Kris


	5. telling Hunter

authors note: hey sorry for the wait but i couldnt think of what to do next so heres the next chapter

Kris walked in the house slowly followed by her mother Hunter looked at her concerned. Kris looked away and took a step back thinking about running and never comeing back but amys hands fell over kris's shoulders and guided her over to Hunter. Kris wondered if she could ever be like Amy. she had big shoes to fill she doubted she could.

"Hunter i need to tell you something" Kris said

"tell me what?" Hunters voice was soft. like he was talking to a baby. the thought brought tears to Kris's eyes. he loved her so much how could she betray him like this?

"Hunter im pregnate." Kris said

the look in Hunters soft brown eyes turned more like a black but also showed a sense of worrie.

"whos is the father?" Hunter asked barly above a wisper

"jake" Kris wispered

Matt leaned against the conter relived it wasnt his. Hunter nodded and turned away. he loved Kris. he didnt want to scream at her. but he felt the anger in the pit of his stomach.

"did you tell him?" he asked with no emocin in his voice

"yea he told me to stay away from him" Kris said

Amys hand lighly rubbed against kris's back and Hunters eyes turned full of anger he muttered some insault to jake and stormed out the door. Hunter got in his car and without second thought he was flying down the countrey roads of north carolina. He stoped at the junky trailer he known as jakes. he loved Kris. no won could do this to something that was being produced inside kris's stomach not to something so innocent as a child. Hunter knew first hand what it was like to not have a father. his real dad died and he step dad was abusive Hunter would go to the end of the world to get his step fathers attention but thanks to Kris. Hunter stayed the good kid and didnt end up in juvie now it was his turn to pay her back. he slamed threw the door he grabed jake by the collar.

"you got her fucking pregnate so its your fucking responsabilty to take care of that child! that poor kid didnt ask you to make it but you did it so get your ass over there and help raise that child you fuckin hear me!" Hunter yelled the voice sounded more like his step fathers but he worrie about that later right now he was gonna get this bastered to help Kris Hunter threw jake down. he was much bigger then jake. Jake slowly got to his feet

"Man i didnt want to get her prenate look you can have the kid raise it together i dont want to" Jake said Hunter pushed him hard sending him back

" your a sorry exuse for a man jake. yea i will help Kris. cause unlike you i have a heart. so piss off i dont wanna see you around kris. she doesnt need your crap" Hunter said slamming the door to see kris walking towards his car.

"Hunter im sorry" she began

"no its ok. just needed to talk to Jake. hun get in the car and relax. you gotta. for the baby" Hunter said loveingly. Kris smiled at Hunter she got in the front seat and hunter did her seat belt and shut the door getting into his side and driveing kris home.

when they arrived at the house kris and Amy layed in bed Amy soothing her daughter kissing her cheek and rubbing her back and anything to relax kris and matt and Hunter sat at the kitchen.

"alright. you've been saveing for a while but man you gotta relize. you need money for food, cloths, beds, paint and all that stuff so. getting a house is a great idea but dont get anything great. get something cheap and make it great" Matt explained. Hunter nodded looking at options in the papper. Hunter found the perfect little house. it was only 200 dollers cause well it was falling apart. it looked more like a tree house but alot of land. the guy had so much trouble selling it that he droped it low. Hunter thought of matts words 'make it great' Hunter nodded getting up to go get the house.

Hunter got the house as soon as he handed the money which never really happens so he was shocked at how early he got to start working. he called matt asking to use his truck Matt met hunter at the wood shop. Hunter had been saveing from the time he was 10 and he had shoveled driveways and stuff and not to mention worked after school till 5:00 am got 2 hours of sleep then off to school again. Hunter was raised tough and now he had money for a family he was about to adopt. the mood was tranfered to the house which matts younger brother jeff and friends shanon moore, shane helms, jay rasso and mark calloway where there tearing down and takeing away the old wood. jeff smiled at matt showing the design to both hunter and matt. it was perfect. a room for the baby which was big so when she got older she could stay in that room then a room for kris and hunter and a guest room a fair sized kitchen and a good sized bathroom and a perfect sized liveingroom. Hunter smiled and nodded all men started working on it. they worked until 3:00 am and they had the begining stages completed and jeff had dug up some old concrete for the floor. Hunter walked in the house with matt and fell on to the couch.

"hunter. look i know how your step father raised you. and what your doing makes me happy that your with my little girl. maybe he'll never be proud of you. but i sure as hell am" Matt said to Hunter as if talking to his own son

"i love your daughter sir. and i'll do anything for her. and thanks it means alot to me to hear that" Hunter said

"yea well rest up kid we got an early start tommorow so get some sleep. night Hunter" Matt said walking off and relizing kris fell asleep with Amy so he slept in Kris's bed.


	6. the house

authors note:yay hunters not a jerk! anyway to the story!

Kris woke up with flowers infront of her face she smiled reading the card "thought you might be hungry like in grade 2" kris read aloud she smiled gentally looking out the window to the beautiful sun outside she looked at the clock 12:00 pm fashed. she got up and walked onto the pourch the fall air chilly against her soft skin. she watched the leaves fall from there home on the trees and a coat fell on her back and her mothers arm fell over her shoulder. kris smiled into the distance watching the squirl dig up buryed nuts.

"morning sleepy head" Amy said

"morning mother" Kris replied

Hunter was helping with the outter walls when his phone rang he looked at matt who nodded and hunter jumped from the ladder and answered the phone

"hello?" Hunter greeted

"fun..ny i was in grade 2 and immature! so i ate flowers" Kris said Hunter had a huge grin on his face at this

"well you still ate them so it kinda fit. how are you feeling?" Hunter asked

"better thanks. im nervious tho. its still hard to belive im gonna be a mom." Kris said rubbing her stomach

"yea i know its hard to belive im gonna help as much as i can" Hunter said leaning on a tree

" just use the term father Hunter it makes me feel better" Kris said

"ok father"

"yea thats what i thought. hey mom told me about the house can i come and watch?"

" yea hun you and Amy can watch but your not helping"

"aw hun please i love helping!"

"aw no cause you are pregnate and you have to becareful putting a hammer in your hand would make me a irresponsible father for putting the child in harms way"

Kris gave a little giggle at how pertective Hunter already was

"ok if im supervised?" kris asked

"i'll think about it."

"until then im eye candy"

"hell your always eye candy kris"

"aww i love you see you soon"

"i love you to. bye"

Hunter climed back onto the ladder. Hammering the nail. his mind was wraped around kris and in his mind the nail was jake two hits and it was in solid. this was good because all of them wanted this job done fast. the cool fall wind hit all the shirtless men. when Amy and Kris walked out of the car.

"Hey mom where in paradise and it has shirtless men!" Kris yelled catching the mens attention

"well this isnt to hard on the eyes." Amy smiled at matt

Hunter jumped down taking the saw with matt behind him. matt measured the wood and hunter cut. Hunter has a body similer to matts.both men where strong but not to the point where there vains where poping out and you swore they where on stariods. Hunter led kris to the side and handed her an extra hammer watching her every move. kris always wanting to help the men like her mother often did Amy helped matt with measureing and sawing watching kris. Matt was always proud to point and say thats my grandchilds parents. ok Hunter didnt have the greatest rep in nc cause of his past rebeling thing but he was diffrent now. he had kris and he had a responsability. soon everyone was laying on the back of marks truck or on the back of jeffs truck stareing up at the sunset. Kris was wraped in hunters jacket. Amy was in matts jacket and then the men broke out into jokes that made the girl look at eachother thinking wow this must be a man thing. Kris pulled on Hunters shirt signaling for her need of attention then makeing a mock cry.

"ok im sorry" hunter said kissing her head and hugging her rocking slightly listening into the conversation. Hunter kissed kris's head looking to the house that was almost complete. almost the starting of there own family.


End file.
